


Code of Confidence

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby has specific plans for her day off.





	Code of Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #563 "prove"

“Hey, Gibbs,” said Abby, coming into the bullpen as everyone was pulling on their coats. “Just reminding you—”

“I remember, Abs,” he interrupted. “Palmer’s gonna cover for you in the lab.”

“Is everything okay?” asked Bishop.

“Oh, totally,” Abby said. “You guys were just busy with that triple-homicide, and I didn’t have a chance to tell everyone – I’m helping at a Navy workshop, to teach girls how to code.”

“Hey, I read about that,” said McGee. “You prove to girls they can code, and they’re more likely to pursue careers in STEM. Need any more teachers?”

Abby grinned. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
